riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichorr
Story Born in the same burst of creation that gave rise to Graxia, the elemental gods enjoyed centuries of peace and quiet before the first humans and other races arrived. Over the millennia, the other elder gods have vanished, either returning to the earth that gave them birth or leaving this plane of existence all together. Now only Ichorr remains. The last of the elementals. Ichorr has spent thousands of years seeking solitude, but everywhere he turned he saw the same things -- the destructive engines of industry, and the apathy of race after race who gave no thought to the ramifications of their actions. Ichorr sees the looming cataclysm as a blessing, an opportunity to forever liberate Graxia from the corrupting influence of mortals. And when he achieves his final victory, and the continents crash to the surface of the planet, Ichorr will oversee the realm's rebirth with the hope that his brethren will return. Abilities Levels of abilities Thorn Barrier - Level 1 *Type: Self or Ally *Range: 175 *Casting time: 0.5 *Cost: 60 Mana *Cooldown: 15 seconds A deadly thorn barrier surrounds the targeted ally, healing them for 10 per second and dealing 10 physical damage per second to nearby enemies. Lasts 9 seconds. Level 2 *Cost: 85 Mana *Damage: 18 physical damage *Initial Heal: 110 instant healing *Heal Over Time: 20 healing over time Level 3 *Cost: 110 Mana *Damage: 26 physical damage *Initial Heal: 140 instant healing *Heal Over Time: 30 healing over time Level 4 *Cost: 135 Mana *Damage: 34 physical damage *Initial Heal: 170 instant healing *Heal Over Time: 40 healing over time Level 5 *Cost: 160 Mana *Damage: 42 physical damage *Initial Heal: 200 instant healing *Heal Over Time: 50 healing over time Enchanted Grove - Level 1 *Type: AoE *Radius: 160 *Casting time: 0.5 *Cost: 70 Mana *Cooldown: 25 seconds Conjures an ethereal plain. Allies in the area heal for 14 health per second and provides cover, hiding them from enemy visibility until an offensive action is taken. Enemies in the area take 14 physical damage per second. While Ichor remains in the field, his outgoing healing is increased by 10% and his ability damage is increased by 10%. Lasts 5 seconds. Level 2 *Cost: 100 Mana *Heal: 26 per second *Damage: 26 per second Level 3 *Cost: 130 Mana *Heal: 38 per second *Damage: 38 per second Level 4 *Cost: 160 Mana *Heal: 50 per second *Damage: 50 per second Level 5 *Cost: 190 Mana *Heal: 62 per second *Damage: 62 per second Ensnaring Vines - Level 1 *Type: Enemy *Range: 200 *Casting Time: 0.5 *Cost: 80 Mana *Cooldown: 16 seconds Slows target's movement speed by -40% and deals 8 physical damage every half-second. Damage progressively increases by 3 as the target moves. Lasts 3 seconds. Level 2 *Cost: 100 Mana *Snare: -40% per second *Base Damage: 14 *Scaling Damage: 5 Level 3 *Cost: 120 Mana *Snare: -40% per second *Base Damage: 23 *Scaling Damage: 7 Level 4 *Cost: 140 Mana *Snare: -40% per second *Base Damage: 33 *Scaling Damage: 10 Level 5 *Cost: 160 Mana *Snare: -40% per second *Base Damage: 45 *Scaling Damage: 13 Chain of Life - Level 1 *Type: Enemy or Ally *Range: 250 *Casting Time: 0.5 *Cost: 120 Mana *Cooldownd: 120 seconds Ichorr fires a bolt of natural energy at the target. Allies are healed for 185 health and take only 85% of incoming damage for 6 seconds; Ichor is healed for half this amount. Enemies take 185 physical damage and take 15% increased damage from all sources for 6 seconds. The target will spread the bolt to other targets in range, for a max of 4 additional targets. No target can be hit by a bolt more then once per activation. Level 2 *Cost: 140 Mana *Damage: 280 physical damage *Damage Increase: 20% Increased damage taken *Initial Heal: 280 healing *Damage Reduction: 80% Reduced damage taken *Bounces: 6 Additional targets Level 3 *Cost: 160 Mana *Damage: 375 physical damage *Damage Increase: 25% Increased damage taken *Initial Heal: 375 healing *Damage Reduction: 75% Reduced damage taken *Bounces: 8 Additional targets Champion Tree Trivia *An ichor, in Greek Mythology, is an ethereal fluid that functions as blood for the gods. In pathology, it is also a term for a watery discharge from wound or ulcer with an unpleasant smell. *Ichor was also the alternate name for Tiberium by the Scrin in the Command & Conquer series. Tiberium can mutate trees, enabling those affected to spread Tiberium through spores. *He also resembles Swamp Thing from the DC Comics Universe. Spotlight Category:Champion Tree Category:Immortals Category:Ichorr Category:Support